


Last Christmas

by Bellarke_Haleb



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Party, Engagement, Exes, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I'm sorry if this sucks, My attempt at angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Haleb/pseuds/Bellarke_Haleb
Summary: Bellamy Blake never thought he would see Clarke Griffin again in his life. At least, not after the way things ended. He wished that things had gone differently because well, he cared about her. He loved her and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He never even really got the chance to tell her that.Everything happened so fast. One moment he is as happy as he can be, enjoying his life as a professor with an amazing girlfriend, and just like that, his world came crumbling down and over one huge misunderstanding.But when they ended it, they both said some things they didn’t mean, or well he hoped she didn’t mean what she had said, he knows he didn’t.But that is all in the past now, he can never forget about her, he still thinks about her everyday, but there is nothing he can really do about it. Clarke hates him for some reason and he doesn’t know if he’s totally over the fact that she ended things.He is sure she had a good reason to. I mean at least that’s what he hopes. If the love they felt for each other was genuine and real than she should have had a very good reason to end things, right?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Chopped: Holiday Trope Exchange 1.0





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twilightstargazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstargazer/gifts).



> Tropes used in this fic:  
> Exes, Fake dating, Kiss under the mistletoe, Modern Au

December 24, 2016

“What did you ask for this Christmas?” Clarke asked her best friend as they laid on their backs in the trampoline he’s had since he was a teenager. Sure they weren’t teenagers anymore. He was 23 and she was 19 but they had been through so much in this house and this trampoline was always a nice place for them to hang out, think and just enjoy each others company.

The question she asked him really got him thinking. He knew exactly what he wanted. He looked over at his best friend. She looked angelic. The sunset reflecting on her face, making her blonde hair look like a halo surrounding her face. He realized he was in love with her when he was 20. 

He remembers the exact moment he fell for her. It was a rainy day and they were walking home from Octavia’s place (it was club night and their ride had ditched them). So as they prepared to walk in the rain, Clarke brought out an umbrella she’d been holding and offered it to Bellamy at the same time he offered her his jacket to keep herself warm. 

There was just something about that moment that made him fall head over heels in love with this woman. And he’s been in love with her ever since. But she probably doesn’t feel the same which is fine because things were good. 

He was fine with just being her friend, even if it shattered him whenever she would get a date. As long as she was in his life, he would be okay. 

So it surprised him when she showed up on his doorstep one night, in the rain (ironic isn’t it?) and confessed her love for him. He replied that he was in love with her too and the rest is history. 

December 15, 2018

“I forgot how much work gingerbread houses were.” She huffed. “No offence babe, but you brought this onto yourself. I recommended we just watch movies before heading over to O’s place but you insisted on making a gingerbread house.”

She pouts at him. “I give up. It’s not even worth it.”

She looked so adorable with flour and icing on her face and arms. Bellamy had insisted on baking the cookies for the gingerbread house from scratch.

“We should have just bought the box from the store like i said. Making things from scratch is so much harder.”

“Come on babe. We are almost done. We just have to place it in the oven for fifteen minutes and then we can get to the building and decorating.”

“I guess,” She sighed. She started on the icing while he finished cutting the dough. She was done by the time he was placing the dough into the already preheat oven.

“It’s getting late Bell, we are gonna be late for the party.”

“Go ahead and get ready then, I’ll pick you up from your house and we can head to O’s party together. We can finish the house later.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” she said as she placed a kiss on his lips and grabbed her bag from the chair and hey keys from the table. See you later babe.”

She headed home and got ready for the party. Clarke loved the party’s that Octavia hosted, mostly because all of her friends were all in one place.

They were having an early Christmas party since everyone wasn’t going to be at the same place this Christmas. Christmas hadn’t really felt the same since her dad passed away a couple months ago but Bellamy got her through it, he was her person and she loved him for that. She never wanted anything to happen to what they had. 

December 21, 2018

He heard a small knock on his door. He looked at the clock on his wall. It was six-thirty. He was supposed to meet Clarke at eight thirty. 

He had made sure that everything was perfect for tonight. He planned out the best date he could think of. He would pick her up from her house with flowers in his hand, Carnations, of course, because she thought roses were too cliché. He’d take her to her favorite italian restaurant, one that was coincidentally owned by none other than John Murphy himself. They would have dinner and he would propose like all the clichè moments on tv. He would wait until dessert and the ring would be there. And he would pop the question. 

He had been thinking about asking her for a while now and he just didn’t know when he would do it. He had asked for Jake’s blessing a few months ago (before he passed) and he got it. Surprisingly Abby was on board with the decision of him proposing as well. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by another knock on the door. He walked over to the door and opened it surprised at who he saw on the other side. 

“Clarke?” He saw her smudged up makeup and her bloodshot eyes. 

“Hey babe what’s wrong?” He asked. Her bottom lip quivered and she avoided looking at his eyes, keeping her focus on her shoes. 

“I can’t do this anymore Bellamy.” Clarke said, the tears in her eyes were threatening to spill. 

“Clarke, baby please,” He started to reach for her but she backed away from him. 

“I-I can’t.” The tears started falling, but she didn’t care. She had to do right by him and say goodbye to him. The only person she had left, but she couldn't drag him into her issues. Not after everything he had to deal with when his mom died.

“I am very sorry Bellamy. I don’t think this is working out. I wish I could say that I wanted this to last but that would be a lie. 

He tensed up and he swears his heart stopped for a minute. 

“You can’t be serious Clarke. Are you seriously wanting to end this? After all we've been through. All for nothing?” He looked at her. He can’t believe this is happening. After nearly two year of dating and 4 years of friendship, not including that first year where they could not stand the sight of one another.

“I’m serious Bellamy. I’m sorry.” She said as she walked away from him. She got into her car and started it up. She wiped her tears as best she could and put the car in reverse, as she was leaving all she could see was how heartbroken Bellamy was. 

He wanted to yell. He also wanted to cry. But most of all he wanted Clarke. He wanted to wake up and for this all to be some sick nightmare but no matter how hard he tried, it was real. Clarke had left him and he hated it. 

Had he done something wrong? 

Was she too scared to be with him? Commitment issues? He could believe that because of how fucked up her childhood was. Her mom was rarely ever with her and her dad was basically the only one who raised her. And her parents would fight all the time. 

He tried to call her so many times that he lost count, but she wouldn’t pick up. He even left an angry voicemail once. He said some things he wished he didn’t, but he was angry, and hurt and very very drunk. So he said them. Things along the lines of “Run away from your problems like you always do. _Princess.”_

He doesn’t even want to remember what he said to her. 

Which brings him to this moment. 

Bellamy Blake _never_ thought he would see Clarke Griffin again in his life. At least, not after the way things ended. He wished that things had gone differently because well, he cared about her. He _loved_ her and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He never even really got the chance to tell her that. 

Everything happened so fast. One moment he is as happy as he can be, enjoying his life as a professor with an amazing girlfriend, and just like that, his world came crumbling down and over one huge misunderstanding. 

But when they ended it, they both said some things they didn’t mean, or well he hoped she didn’t mean what she had said, he knows he didn’t. 

But that is all in the past now, he can never forget about her, he still thinks about her everyday, but there is nothing he can really do about it. Clarke _hates_ him for some reason and he doesn’t know if he’s totally over the fact that she ended things. 

He is sure she had a good reason to. I mean at least that’s what he hopes. If the love they felt for each other was genuine and real than she should have had a very good reason to end things, right?

She didn’t even explain. She just said “I can’t do this” and left it at that. 

Anyways, it was just another regular day for Bellamy. 

A bit of missing Clarke, his daily call from his sister to make sure he’s okay and eating (it was a rough patch after their breakup, okay?) and his daily run. 

So when he came back from his run and he saw a blonde in front of his door debating whether or not to knock on the door, well he couldn't help but say “Clarke?”

The girl tensed and he walked closer to her. She turned around and if he thought she was pretty before, she looked so gorgeous now. Maybe it was because he hadn’t seen her in a year. 

Her hair was shorter now, shoulder length with dyed red tips. Oh how he missed her. 

He wanted to pull her into a hug and never let her go but he decided not to (against his better judgment). 

“I need you to do me a favor” she says to him. He is still standing in front of her in shock. She’s _actually_ here. 

He doesn’t comprehend her words until she’s calling his name to get his attention. 

“Bellamy? Are you okay?” she asks. 

“No, Clarke, I’m not. Why do you think you can come over here after breaking up with me without an explanation, ignore my calls and ask me for a favor?” He said angrily at her.

“It’s not fair of me to do this, I know. But it’s super important, Bellamy.” She sighed and looked at him with those beautiful ocean blue eyes and he melted into them. 

“What do you need me to do?” He asks. 

“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.” She days and bites her lip nervously as she waits for his response. 

“You what?!?” He asks, eyes practically popping out of his head. 

“Can we go inside? I don’t really want to disturb your neighbors.” She says shyly. 

“Yeah, sure, we can talk inside.” He said as he headed towards the door. He opened it and she followed him inside. 

He sat down on the couch and motioned for her to sit opposite of himself. 

“My mom invited me to her annual Christmas party… but she still thinks that we are dating and she’s been talking to all of her friends about it and I just don’t think I can deal with a lecture from her during my dad’s favorite holiday. I promise you that If you do me this favor I will never bother you again. Just please, please help me out.” She pleaded to him.

“Octavia will hate it, but I’ll help you with this, but we have to have a conversation about the break up.” 

“Deal. Thank you so so much for this Bellamy. I seriously owe you for this.” She says. 

——

The Christmas Party comes faster than either of them expected it to. 

Like he presumed, Octavia did not like the idea of him fake dating Clarke, even if it was just for a night. 

“I don’t want you to get hurt again big brother.” She sad said to him. 

“I’ll be fine, O.” He replied. 

He got dressed in one of his only two suits and headed off to pick up Clarke at her house. 

Once he got there, he waited for her outside. 

She came out in a stunning red dress with black stilettos. 

“You look great.” He tells her when she gets into the car. 

“Thank you.” She said to him. “You look dashing.” 

He blushes a little bit. _Let’s hope Octavia isn’t right and I don’t get my heart broken._ He thinks to himself.

He has a nice time at the party with Clarke. It almost feels like they are actually dating and he has to remind himself multiple times that they aren’t dating. 

Clarke seems happy to be there, but he’s not really sure what she’s happy about. She barely even talks to him at the party. It kind of feels like the last few weeks they dated. 

“I can’t do this anymore Clarke. I can’t. You don’t even talk to me so how do you expect me to know what is going on with you?” 

“I’m sorry Bellamy” she says, her voice cracking. “I needed my best friend, the person I thought I could always count on for support. My shoulder to cry on.” She took a deep breath and let it out. “But I just couldn’t let you deal with everything I had going on.” 

“I tried to help you Clarke. I was there for you for everyday and I tried to talk, I tried to help you through it but you didn’t say anything. I thought we were in it together, but I guess I was wrong.” Bellamy said as he walked away from her. 

“What do you want me to say Bellamy.” She said as she followed him.

“My dad died. My mom is acting like nothing happened and I’m still mourning.” She huffed our a forced laugh and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“I have to deal with this alone because that’s the only way I know how. My biggest supporter, the only one I knew for sure would always stand by my side just died. He was all I had left after what happened with Wells and now he’s gone. So I’m sorry that I didn’t want to talk. I’m sorry I was silent all the time. It was the only way I knew how to deal.” 

He looked at her. She looked so fragile in this moment, she was there for him in his moments of weakness and he was there for her too. 

So he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug like how he wanted to when he saw her again after so long. 

She hugged him back tighter than he even thought was possible and she whispered over and over in his ear “I’m sorry Bellamy. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me for everything.” 

“Always.” He said. 

They pulled away and she wiped her tears away. She looked up to try to keep the tears in and have a small laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Bellamy asked. 

“Look up.” Clarke said. 

There was a mistletoe hanging above their heads. 

“Rules are rules.” Bellamy says as he leans in to kiss Clarke. She meets him halfway and they enjoy this moment under the mistletoe. 

They pull away and look at one another. 

“Bellamy Blake, will you be my boyfriend. For real this time?” She asks with a hoping smile. 

“Only if you promise to let me help you. Together?” 

“Together.” 

December 22, 2019

He was nervous to say the least. Maybe he was jinxed and just not meant to get married. Last time he tried to propose, he got broken up with and before that his ex got into an accident and barely made it out alive.

So here he was hoping third times the charm. He hoped that tonight didn’t get messed up. Maybe he was trying too hard trying to make it special? Who knows. 

He ended up switching his original proposal plan, instead of trying too hard he tried to keep it less extravagant, and more simple. 

Bellamy was still at Clarke’s doorstep eight twenty, ten minutes before he was meant to pick her up. 

He knocked on her door at exactly eight thirty. 

When she opened the door his jaw almost dropped to the floor. 

She looked beautiful in her navy blue off-shoulder low cut dress. 

He handed her the carnations and she took them with a smile on her face. “Thank you, Bell” she says and places a kiss on his cheek. 

They head to Murphy’s restaurant and talk about their day on the way. 

Once they get to the restaurant, they order and wait for their food to come. 

“How’s your mom?” He asks. 

“She’s good. Her and Marcus are gonna be on Vacation during Christmas so I guess it’s just us this year.” She says. 

Their food comes and they start to eat. He works up the nerve to ask her halfway through their meal. 

Once he is done, he gets down on one knee in front of Clarke. 

When she realizes what he’s doing her jaw drops and her eyes get teary.

“I know we didn’t always like each other. A couple years ago we couldn’t stand the sight of each other, partly because we annoy each other and the other part was probably because of how attracted I am to you.” They both let out a small laugh at that. 

“As the years passed, we grew closer and eventually I fell in love with you. I love your smile, your laugh, the twinkle in your eyes when you are talking about the people you love. I want to be by your side forever, with that being said, Clarke Griffin, would you do me the biggest honor in the world by becoming my wife?” 

She was crying, happy tears this time, and she smiled wide and nodded. “Of course i will Bellamy.” 

She hugged him and pulled him in for a kiss. He placed the ring on her finger when they pulled away. She rested her forehead against his.

“I love you Clarke.” He whispered to her.

“I love you too, Bellamy.” 


End file.
